Chandler's Sorrow
by chanformon
Summary: Chandler's world is torn apart, but a bond between him and one of his friends grows stronger as a result.
1. Default Chapter Title

Chandler's Sorrow: Part 1

~by Kathleen Perry

Chandler knew he'd never forget where he was when that phone call came in. He was sitting in his recliner, with the chick nestled up in the crook of his arm and Baywatch was on the television. He was alone in the apartment, Joey was out at yet another audition and all his friends were either shopping (rachel and phoebe) or at work (monica)

Chandler wasn't really watching Baywatch, it was just on the tv, he was really thinking about Kathy. Chandler closed his eyes and tried to picture her in one of those suits, running down the beach..he would be there cheering her on, "Run Kathy Run, for landsakes Run!!" His daydreaming came to an abrupt end with the muffled ringing of the phone, somewhere in the apartment. Chandler scrambled out of the chair, thinking it was Kathy.

Chandler eventually located the phone in the freezer, no doubt Joey's doing. He answered the phone, out of breath, "hello?" All he heard on the other end was heavy breathing, "hello?!" he said again louder, hoping it wasn't Joey making a prank call. "oh hello" said the voice, it was male, but not a voice Chandler recognized. The man on the other end told Chandler something he had hoped to never hear.

When the call ended Chandler, not knowing what to do, placed the phone back in the freezer. He slumped down in his chair and both the duck and the chick came over to him. Chandler looked down at the two birds and with sorrow evident on his face said to them, "well guys, she's dead, the only woman I've ever loved is dead. What do I do now?" The duck waddled away and into Joey's room. A minute or two later, it returned with something in it's beak.

The duck waddled up to Chandler again. Chandler looked down and pulled the object away from the duck. It was a pic of Monica in nothing more than a string bikini. Chandler briefly wondered why Joey had this picture but then realized what he had to do. He had to call Monica.

Within 15 minutes, Monica came rushing through the door. She saw Chandler sitting in his chair, no expression on his face and his hands limp beside him. Mon's maternal instincts took over and she rushed to hug and console him. "Oh sweetie" she cooed softly as she hugged Chandler tightly. Chandler simply made a strangled noise.

Monica helped Chandler up out of his chair and steered him towards the door. Chandler protested, but Monica insisted. "I'll go there", said Chandler, "only if you come with me" Monica nodded and the two headed off down the hall to the street.

Outside, they hailed a taxi like only those native New Yorkers can and told the driver where to go. The driver got a pained expression on his face as Monica gave him the address. "I was there myself a week ago" he said, "it's a horrible place that no one should have to go to" Monica nodded and gently suggested to him that he should use the gas peddle.

The taxi carrying Monica and Chandler pulled up outside a large, stone building with giant glass doors. Chandler stepped out and numbly stared at the place. He couldn't make himself go in there, there was no way. But Monica, being strong for her small stature, grabbed his arm and dragged him up the steps.

Chandler's business in the building took little more than 10 minutes. Monica never left his side and for that Chandler was grateful. A taxi took them back to the old familiar building. The walk up the steps was slow and painful for Chandler when they arrived at the top Monica guided him to his own apartment. Chandler balked at the door and said to Monica, "would you mind if I stayed in your apartment for a while? Mine is kind of full of memories" Monica nodded and the two walked in.

Rachel was home when they walked in, she was sitting on the couch watching Baywatch. Chandler winced visibley when he saw the program. Rachel turned around to face them, her long blonde hair batting the couch. "Hey Chandler" she said, "why the long face?" Chandler got a pained look on his face and bolted for the bathroom. "Way to go Rach" chided Monica. Rachel looked nothing but hurt and confused, "what did I do" she asked.

Monica related the story back to her, leaving out the gory details Chandler had failed to spare her of. Rachel gasped and put her face in her hands. "Oh..my..god" she said slowly, not meaning to sound like Janice, but it's impossible to say that phrase without sounding like her. Monica nodded and hugged Rachel. "Do only us three know?" asked Rachel. Again Monica nodded. Rachel began to cry and so did Monica.

A while later, Monica realized that Chandler was still in her bathroom. She went up to the door and knocked. There was no reply. She knocked again, this time more forcefully. Still no reply. Afraid that Chandler had done something stupid in there, Monica summoned all her strength and kicked the door down (who knew that Monica was a martial arts expert..) Chandler, who was sitting on the toilet obviously using it, glanced up as the door fell in. Monica's face flushed a bit as she noticed Chandler. "uhm..sorry" she mummbled. "I would ask you to close the door" said Chandler, "but I see that it's currently unavailable" Monica backed out of the bathroom apolagizing profusly.

Monica made her way to her room, garnering a quizzical look from Rachel who had watched the spectacle from the couch. Monica mummbled something like "Never did like the door much anyways" and closed her bedroom door. Chandler emerged from the bathroom rougly 2 minutes later and headed for Mon's room.

Without knocking Chandler opened her door. Monica was laying on the bed and picking at a fuzz ball on her duvet. Monica looked up at him, "sorry about the bathroom" she said, "you weren't responding and I was worried" Chandler almost smiled, "dont' worry about it" he said, "that doesn't bother me. The fact that you can kick down a door is what bothers me" Monica laughed.

"I just want to thank you for coming with me today" Chandler said, "this isn't going to be easy" Monica nodded. Chandler continued, "I really did love Kathy you know" Again, Monica nodded. Chandler proceded to pour out his feelings to Monica, knowing that he could trust her completely.

By the time Chandler was through, both were sitting on the bed, propped up against the headboard hugging each other and crying with a box of tissues between them. Chandler looked at Monica, "You remember back at the beach in Montauk?" Monica snuffled and nodded. Chandler closed his eyes and drew Monica closer.


	2. Chapter Two

Chandler's Sorrow: Part 2

~By Kathleen Perry

  
  
  


Chandler could smell the soft flowery scent of Monica's hair and longed to run his fingers through it. He couldn't believe what had happened, his girlfriend was dead and now the woman he had always loved was in his arms. His mind drifted back to Kathy again and jerked him into reality. 

Monica had her head on Chandler's shoulder, she wondered what she was doing here in Chandler's arms when his girlfriend had been dead for only a few hours. But, she realized, this was nice. In fact it was more than nice; it felt natural. She could feel Chandler's breathe in her hair, tickling her scalp. A chill ran down her back, making all the hairs on her body stand up on end. 

There was a knocking at the door. Chandler pulled himself away from Monica and Monica quickly got up to answer the door. Rachel stood in the doorway looking at the two of them. It looked almost as if they were guilty of something. Rachel had a phone in her hand and handed it to Monica, "it's Richard" she said. 

At the mention of Richard's name, Chandler's stomach turned violently. Richard, he thought, why is Richard calling her? Richard the great, Richard the magnificient, Richard is the best lover in the world. His name made Chandler want to spit. 

Monica nodded and took the phone from Rachel. She went out in the living room to take the call, presumabley so Chandler couldn't hear. Rachel went into Monica's room where Chandler was looking at the floor. "oh honey, I'm so sorry" said Rachel soothingly. Chandler briefly wondered if she was sorry about Kathy or sorry that Richard was on the phone. He could have kicked himself for even thinking that, of course she was sorry that Kathy was dead! 

"Uhm yeah, thanks Rach.." Chandler mumbled, "I'm kinda gonna leave now, kay? Tell Monica thank you for her support" Rachel nodded and though she didn't need to, showed Chandler to the door. As Chandler was about to leave, he turned his head and looked at Monica who was sitting by the window with the phone pratically glued to her head. Naturally she was laughing and looking like she'd forgotten all about Chandler. 

Chandler headed across the hall and opened the door to his apartment. Joey was home sitting in his recliner watching Baywatch. Joey whirled around as he heard the door open. There was a giant box of Kentucky Fried Chicken on his lap. "Hey man!" Joey exclaimed, "want some chicken? I'm only eating the skins" 

Chandler grimaced, "no thanks man, I'll pass. How was your audition today?" 

"Dude! I was so good, I think they really liked me!" Joey replied. Chandler nodded. 

"What was the audition for again?" asked Chandler, "you might have told me earlier but I forgot" 

Joey looked thoughful for a moment, "I think it was for the part of a male escort.." he said finally, "I figured that couldn't be too hard. I mean I have a car, I can escort the ladies around town. I figure I know the town pretty well." 

Chandler gave Joey as look that obviously said, "how dumb ARE you" and then said, "well Joe, it sounds perfect for you." 

As Chandler was heading for his room Joey called, "I didn't ask you how your day was. Did you work today or what?" 

Chandler drew in his breath and without turning around said almost in a whisper, "well Joe, thank you for asking....my girlfriend was killed today." 

To Joey's credit, he didn't say a word. He just sat there, staring at the screen and peeling the skin off his bucket of beaks. 

In Monica and Rachel's apartment, Monica had just hung up the phone after talking to Richard. She had run into him earlier and without thinking she had told him once again that she missed him and wanted him to call her. "Rachel.." Monica said, "is Chandler still here?" 

Rachel shook her head, "nope sorry Mon, he left just after Richard called. Speaking of that Monica...is something still there between you two..if ya know what I mean?" 

Monica shook her head, remembering the feeling of being in Chandler's arms, "no Rachel, I just ran into him earlier and we didn't have time to catch up then so I asked him to call me." 

Rachel just nodded and smiled to herself. "Listen Rach, I'm going over to Chandler and Joey's..I just want to see how Chandler's doing." 

Monica looked around and picked up her sweater. Rachel looked at her funny, "Mon honey, you know that they live just across the hall right?" Monica gave Rachel a withering look and went out the door. 

Monica went into their apartment without knocking. Joey looked up at her, "hey Monica!" he said brightly, "want some chicken?" Monica shook her head and headed straight for Chandler's room. She knocked on his door. 

"Go away Joe!" exclaimed Chandler, "I already told that I don't want chicken." 

"Chandler..it's not Joey. It's me, Monica." 


	3. Chapter Three

Chandler's Sorrow: Part Three

By Kathleen Perry

  


@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*@*

  


"The door's open" said Chandler, "you can come in." 

Monica turned the knob and stepped into Chandler's room. There wasn't much to the room, just a bed, a stereo, a table and a few posters of partially naked women on the wall..and a funny smell. Monica, instantly attracted by that smell began sniffing around the room. Chandler sat on his bed watching her paw around. 

"Uhm Mon..do I want to know what you're doing?" Chandler asked. 

Monica whirled around to face him, "there is something rotting in this room and I'm going to find it!!" 

"Oh that.." Chandler said rather non-commitedly. He leaned over his bed and pulled half a watermelon out of under his bed. Monica wrinkled her nose and grabbed it from him. She bolted out the door and took that thing straight to the trash chute. 

When Monica returned she was carrying a small bottle of air freshener and began to spray it obsessively around the room. Then, looking very satisfied with herself, sat down on the bed next to Chandler. 

"So.." Chandler ventured, "have a nice phone call with Richard?" 

Monica noticed the way Chandler practically spat out the name of her former boyfriend and filed that information in her brain. "Actually yes I did." she replied, "We ran into each other earlier but he was running late for work so I told him to call me later and we'd catch up. And he called me." 

"When's the wedding gonna be? Just remember to send me an invitation" said Chandler vehemently. And with that he stormed out of the room leaving Monica in a daze on the bed trying to figure out what she said wrong. Monica sighed and went after the man. 

As Monica walked the streets around the apartment she wondered why she was doing this. Chandler's girlfriend just died, and now what was happening? It was obvious from Chandler's reaction to Richard's phone call that he cared about her and Monica knew that she cared about him too, she cared a lot. It wasn't just a friendly caring either, she remembered the feeling of being in his arms. She knew it wasn't right for her and Chandler to get involved so soon after Kathy's death...but something, definitely not the rational part of her brain, was urging her on. 

Chandler had gone to the park, he wanted to be alone but there wasn't anywhere he could could go that wasn't filled with people. So he took the next best thing. He walked past mothers with small, screaming children, old couples feeding the birds and squirrels and past the sexy ladies on rollerblades wearing nothing but shorts and sports bras. He didn't know where it was that he was aiming for but something was telling him to keep walking. 

Monica found herself at the park. She found this to be rather odd because she never had really liked the park. There was too many things here to remind her of the life she didn't have. The mothers with their kids made her heart cry out. She tried her best to ingore the clutter of life around her and kept walking. There were joggers, there were dog walkers, there was police, there was some freak running about flailing their limbs wildly..oh wait that was Phoebe. Phoebe flailed her way over to Monica. Monica looked suitably embarrased as Phoebe approached her, children were laughing and pointing, even dogs looked amused. 

"Hey Monica!" said Phoebe sounding just ever so slightly out of breath, "wanna run with me??" 

Monica shook her head wildly, "noooooo thank you Pheebs. Say, have you seen Chandler around here anywhere??" 

"Oh does Chandler wanna jog??" asked Phoebe, with an almost insane grin on her flushed face. 

"No Phoebe I don't think he does, I just want to know if you've seen him anywhere." replied Monica. 

"Oh well in that case, no sorry Mon, haven't seen him." said Phoebe and began to flail again. Monica waited until she was sure Phoebe was gone before moving on again. 

Chandler found what he was looking for, at least he was pretty sure this was what he had been looking for. He had reached a small place in the park dedicated the soldiers of WW II. It was a memorial with a small pond, a statue and a bench. No one else was within 10 metres of him and he felt a sense of peace. He sat down on the bench and put his head in his hands. 

Monica found herself enjoying her mid-afternoon stroll in the park even though she had lost all sense of where she was. She saw ahead a small memorial, at least she figured it was a memorial. There was a man, she noticed, sitting on the bench. Probably someone come to pay their respects she figured. It looked like a nice place to sit down though so she made a bee-line for it. 

It wasn't until she attracted the attention of the man on the bench that she realized it was Chandler. "Chandler!" she exclaimed. 

Chandler looked up at the sound of footsteps, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was Monica and she was calling his name. He didn't really want to see her after what he'd said in the bedroom. But here she was, coming closer and closer, sitting down now..reaching over to touch him now... 

At Monica's touch, Chandler shuddered and Monica noticed. She retracted her hand, feeling almost insulted. Stupid stupid, she thought, he probably came here to be alone and now you're scaring him. Chandler snickered. Monica looked up and saw Phoebe again, this time at a distance and saw her flailing about. "Is that Phoebe?" Chandler asked. 

"Who else could it be?" Monica said, "No one else in this city would ever run like that." Chandler snorted this time and Monica realized that he was quite amused. 

"It actually looks like fun..." Chandler said slowly...and he got up. Monica grabbed his hand in a vain attempt to stop him. 

"No Chandler!!". she cried, "don't give in to the madness!!!" But it was useless. Chandler was on his way. 


End file.
